The Cheerleader or the Band Geek?
by PeachBella
Summary: Jr. is the star football player, Momo is a band geek......there is also a cheerleader involved......enough said D


**This idea came from my school since cheerleaders aren't as popular as the band in my school is (it's like as if we switched places) But in most stories cheerleaders are popular and if you're in band, you're a loser or something, so yeah, im sticking with the classic. The main characters here are mostly freshmen( Momo, Jr. etc.)**

_**The cheerleader or the band geek?**_

"Jr. get in there!!!!" yelled the football coach. Jr. was sitting on the bench taking a break, drinking some water. As soon as the the coach called him, he got up as quickly as possible and ran in the field. It was a cold winter night and a football game going on. The crowd was cheering, the cheerleaders were dancing and cheering to the music the band provided them. Then halftime came. The football players and cheerleaders sat down on the benches (reserved for them). Jr. sat down with his friends just talking. The band came down to perform their show.

"Hey Jr." Karen yelled toward him, sitting with the cheerleaders. Jr. looked at her while she waved and gave him a flirtatious smile. He smiled back.

"Dude, I would so hit that." one of Jr.'s friends, David said when he saw Karen. Jr. smirked.

"You're so lucky that she's hitting on you." said another one of his friends.

"Whatever" replied Jr., glancing towards Karen

"This sucks that we can't sit with the football players." complained Karen.

"I know." replied Shirley, looking towards to the football players, "You're lucky those guys are checking you out!"

"Really, is Jr. looking?" Karen asked

"Yeah!" Shirley squealed. Karen looked towards Jr.'s direction, of course, he was looking at her. He gave her a smile, making Karen turn to Shirley and squeal. The halftime show was overwith and the football players and cheerleaders got back to their spots. Band was on break.

"Okay, guys you can go buy hotdogs or snacks or whatever they sell here." The band director said. Momo got up, waiting for Kirschwasser to set down her instrument. Then she came running towards Momo.

"Okay, lets go get something to eat!" she said. Momo nodded and they headed towards the concession stands. They got some nachos and sodas and returned to their benches. The football game soon ended and it was time to pack up their instruments and go back to the bus. Momo packed up her piccolo and put it in her purse.

"Lucky! You have a small ass instrument." Kirschwasser yelled towards her. Momo just smiled warmly and ran up to where Kirschwasser was sitting. Helping her pack up her trombone. They both headed to the bus, everyone was already seated and there was only one spot left and Kirschwasser got it.

"I'm sorry Momo, there aren't anymore seats left." the band director told her. "Do you have a ride home?" he asked her.

"No." Momo told him.

"Hmmm...maybe one of the football/cheerleader buses have room, c'mon." he said. Momo followed him.

"I would've given you my seat but from what happened last time I have to keep my eye on those guys." The director told her. She just nodded. They got on one of the buses. The director spoke to the coach. Momo just stood there.

"Hey Jr., you know that girl?" David said, peeking towards Jr. seat, pointing at Momo. Jr. looked up.

"Damn she's cute." Jr. said. "Why haven't I seen her before."

"Um, duh, she's in band, she's a geek!" said another football player looking at her.

"And here I thought Karen was cute" Jr. said while everyone else just agreed. He rememberd asking Karen out numerous times and she always said no, which made him want her more. Now he was wondering why he'd always ask her when he could have girls like Momo. Karen was in the back of the bus.

"Hey Karen" Wendy whispered, "I dare you to sit next to Jr." Karen looked at her, smirking at her dare.

"You're on, after we get off this bus, he will be begging to go out with me, like always." Karen told her and Wendy giggled. She was walking towards Jr.'s seat, then this pink haired girl walked towards his seat and sat next to him.

"The hell?" Karen said to herself. She hasn't seen this girl before. She went to the back to the bus and sat next to Wendy.

"Well? What happened?" Wendy asked.

"That." Karen said and pointed at Momo. The bus started to move.

"What's a band geek doing here?" Shirley asked.

"The hell I know." replied Karen looking at Jr. and Momo

"So, your in band." Jr. said 'Why the hell did I ask that?' he thought to himself, obviously she was in band.

"Yeah." Momo replied blushing, she was sitting by the most popular boy in school.

"So what instrument do you play, and why don't you have it with you?" David asked.

"I play the piccolo, and its right here." Momo said as she was taking her piccolo out of her purse. The boys were amazed.

"That's one small ass instrument!" David said.

"And I thought flute was the smallest, that's like the baby flute." Jr. said, impressed.

"Oh, well, I had to master the flute first so I can be able to play this one." Momo replied, still blushing shyly.

"Wow." all the boys said around her, gazing at her.

"Are all the other girls in band as beautiful as you?!" yelled another football player, another football player smacked him on the head.

"Y'all are telling me that y'all haven't seen Momo before?" asked Jake, Karen's brother, all the other guys looked at him.

"Oh yeah, you take advanced classes, so you have mostly band geeks in your classes, forgot about that." said a football player, being smacked again.

"Sorry about the whole 'geek' thing, just stuck with our lingo." he said, Momo giggled.

"Well you probably seen all these guys in the school before so you don't need me to introduce them to you". Jake told Momo. She nodded.

_**Next day**_

"Don't worry Karen, we never see that goodie goodie band geek so it doesn't mean Jr. sees her." said Shirley to Karen. They were both hanging out besides their lockers, drinking some lattes.

"But Jake knows her." Karen replied, taking a sip of her latte. "Jr. might ask him to ask her to be his girlfriend!" she panicked.

"Well Jake does take advanced classes, but I doubt Jr. fell for her, I mean you're more prettier that is for sure, you're beautiful, she's just cute, you're hair is long and silky, her hair is short and a mess, you're a cheerleader, she's a band geek, I think you have _MORE_ of a chance to be Jr.'s girlfriend." Shirley said, trying to comfort her. Karen smiled at her warmly. They spotted Jr.

"Jr.! over here" Karen waved at him. Jr. walked up to them.

"Hey, so the homecoming dance is this saturday----" Jr. started out saying to Karen, then he spotted Momo with two of her friends.

"Hey Momo!!!!" Jr. yelled at her, Momo turned around with her two friends. Jr. waved at them to come by while Karen was a little furious but managed to keep a smile on her face. The three of them came.

"Hey Karen, Shirley, I'd like you to meet Momo, she's in band." Jr. told her.

"Yeah I noticed." Karen said, looking at Momo and rolling her eyes at her.

"Oh and these are my friends, Flor and Juan, but Juan only speaks spanish since he feels most comfortable speaking spanish." Momo said smiling.

"That Juan boy cute." Shirley whispered to Karen. Karen gave her a disgusted look.

"So what grade are y'all in?" Shirley asked.

"We're juniors." Flor replied, noticing that Karen is giving Momo a "look".

"Yeah, hanging out with a bunch of freshmen." Momo giggled pointing at herself. Juan patted her head.

"I play the piccolo and Juan plays the trumpet." Flor said to them, still disgusted by Karen.

"Oh, you play the same instrument as Momo." Jr. said. Flor just nodded and patted Momo's head.

"Yeah, but she's way better than I am." Momo said, "I just barely started on it...stop patting my head." Momo said to the both of them, both Flor and Juan laughed.

"Okay, w'ell be going now." Momo said, walking with Flor and Juan to class. As soon as they got out of sight, Karen and Shirley busted out laughing.

"Did you see the clothes Momo was wearing?!!?!?" Shirley yelled, laughing her head of with Karen.

"Does... anyone even wear ...overalls anymore?" Karen said between laughs. Shirley almost choked on her latte.

"Did you see her icky sneakers?" Shirley asked her giggling, calming down a bit. Jr. wasn't even listening, he was daydreaming about Momo.

'It doesn't matter what she wears, she looks good in anything.' he thought to himself. Karen and Shirley were still laughing. The bell rang for class and the three of them started walking to class.

_**Class**_

Momo was busy reading an 'interesting' book until Kirschwasser walked in. Momo smiled at her.

"Look what I got for you." Kirschwasser said to Momo, holding a pink with yellow beanie. She handed it to Momo. Momo put it on.

"Thanks Kirschwasser." said Momo, smiling at her, and went back to reading her book. Kirschwasser just fell asleep on her desk, Momo took a look at her, giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I see you fell asleep late last night, lemme guess...you were with Danny after the game." Momo said. Kirschwasser just snored lightly. Momo giggled.

"Oh boy." she said to herself, sighed and continued to read her book. The teacher walked in the classroom and all the students got quiet. She spotted Kirschwasser sleeping, went up to her desk, and slammed a book on her desk, which made Kirschwasser sit up in surprise.

"Well, Kirschwasser, this is like what, the fifth time you slept in my class?" The teacher asked. Kirschwasser looked up and smiled, which made the teacher furious.

"You know Kirschwasser, this IS an AP class, you do MORE work in an AP class, and if you sleep again, I will move you to a regular class so you could sleep all you want, you understand?" The teacher asked.

"Of course." Kirschwasser said smiling. The teacher turned around. 

"Sheesh, she acts like this is the only freaking AP English class there is." Kirschwasser whispered to Momo. Momo giggled. 

"Well class, today you will learn the beautiful literature of Shakesphere!" The teacher yelled, "You will partner up and read page.116 and answer question 1-4 on page 117, and here's a tip, read page 116 and the questions very CAREFULLY, it's quite complicated for a bunch of freshmen like you, oh wait! You ARE an AP class, so I EXPECT for ALL of you to answer every question RIGHT! Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked. The class just stared at her.

"I'm serious, get to work, and hurry up before I start to believe that you are smart enough to do the assignment by yourself!" She added. Everyone started to run around looking for a partner, Kirschwasser was going to run to Danny but Momo managed to grab her sleeve and sat her down on a desk near her.

"You expect to get any work done by partering up with your boyfriend?" Momo asked her giggling. Kirschwasser thought about it.

"No." She replied giggling and turned her desk to Momo's 

"I literally saved you" Momo giggled, Kirschwasser started smirking when the classroom got quiet, and the teacher looked up from her newspaper at both of them.

"Hmmmmmm...? Is this the giggle club or something?" She asked as she walked up to them. Both of them got quiet.

"That's better, now get back to your assignment!" She yelled. She turned around and started walking to her desk.

"Bitch." Kirschwasser busted out. The teacher turned around furiously. 

"WELL LET'S SEE IF I'M BIG OF A BITCH TO SEND YOU TWO TO DETENTION!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Momo was in shock. 

"I...I didn't even..." Momo started. 

"SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled. The whole class was watching the scene happenning in the classroom. She handed each of them a slip for afterschool detention and went back to her desk.

"You wanna play like that?" Kirschwasser said under her breath, "Then bring it on."

"Kirschwasser, stop, you're gonna get us into more trouble." Momo whispered to her.

"Oh don't worry Momo, I got a secret weapon right here." Kirschwasser said pointing in her backpack.

**You'll just have to see what the secret weapon is in the next chapter peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
